plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireweed
Kabloom |Tribe = Flower Root Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played on the Ground: Make Hot Lava here. |Rarity = Colossal - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Don't touch the floor. The floor is lava.}} Fireweed is a colossal super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability makes Hot Lava in its lane if it is played in a Ground lane. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When played on the Ground: Make Hot Lava here. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description Don't touch the floor. The floor is lava. Update history Update 1.30.4 *Health change: 3 → 2 Strategies With Fireweed is not only a decent plant for its cost, but also a cheap way to remove a zombie environment on the field as the majority of plant environments can be expensive to play. Since this plant has 3 strength and Hot Lava does 1 damage before combat, you can do up to 4 damage to a zombie on the ground. This can be useful at destroying certain powerful zombies like Team Mascot, Quickdraw Con Man, or even Stompadon. Spudow is one of the best heroes to use Fireweed due to the amount of plants with "When hurt" abilities that he possesses. Cards like Pear Cub, Hibernating Beary, and Prickly Pear can work well with this environment, activating their abillities before combat which can give his opponent a nasty surprise if they did not see it coming. You can also play this on the heights to take advantage of its stats, essentially turning it into a Vanilla with the Root tribe instead of the Bean tribe. However, its ability won't activate, so think carefully about if you need that environment or not. Since Fireweed is a root plant, Spudow can boost it with Starch-Lord. Since it is also a flower, Solar Flare can use it in her flower deck with Power Flower and Briar Rose. Be weary of playing this on the ground lane, because due to the fact that a lot of Kabloom cards have low heath, the Hot Lava this makes might destroy future plants. Against Fireweed can easily destroy your environments and destroy a zombie that has 4 health or less, so be careful when playing them in the early game. Due to the fact it has 3 strength, it is also immune to most instant-kills. Instead, try to destroy this with tricks. Due to Hot Lava also affecting plants including Fireweed, a Bungee Plumber is enough to destroy Fireweed unless it is boosted. Crazy heroes are most suited to dealing with Fireweed and taking advantage of it, as cards like Newspaper Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards, and Gas Giant can be played in Hot Lava to activate their abilities. Try to avoid bouncing this, as Fireweed can be replayed to make more Hot Lava. Gallery Trivia Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Colossal plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Flower cards Category:Root cards